yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fizzlepop Berrytwist
Tempest Shadow, real name Fizzlepop Berrytwist, (voiced by Emily Blunt) is a female unicorn pony who appears as the former secondary antagonist in My Little Pony: The Movie. Fizzlepop Berrytwist is one of the seven main deutergonists of the Yuna's Princess Adventure franchise. Relationships Princess Yuna Ever since Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber were hired to be best trainers at the Golden Oak Library and the Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center, Princess Yuna liked Fizzlepop. Fizzlepop enjoyed training Yuna and her friends to fight, racing and driving better than ever. At the Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center, Fizzlepop trained Yuna, Snowdrop, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Ronald, Kurt and Gabriel on the racing simulators treadmills, windtops and virtual reality. Even at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Luna lets Yuna and her friends hang out with their best trainer in the world. Yuna calls Fizzlepop, "Maestro of Motivation", because she doing a beautifully job training the foals and children to fight, race, rescue, chase and stop the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Cerberus the Nightmare Train and Daybreaker), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. ('K'night 'A'utomated 'R'oving 'R'obot) from stealing the Journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over Equestria, the Island of Sodor, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Dreamland, Fantasyland, Zootopia, Radiator Springs, Thomasville, Propwash Junction, Equinelantis and the other worlds. Princess Flurry Heart Flurry Heart was always fond of Fizzlepop Berrytwist ever since she was a baby filly, Because she learned it all from Twilight about what it means to share kindness like Fluttershy. Years passed, Flurry has learned everything there to know about fighting sense life in the Crystal Empire from her parents, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, And her crystaller, Sunburst. Grubber Grubber always shows his loyalty to Fizzlepop Berrytwist. At the Golden Oak Library, He assists her to train Princess Yuna and her friends. Even at the Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center, They help Lightning McQueen and the other racers compete without going on retirement. Dipper and Mabel Pines Dipper and Mabel Pines are always like a team, They also learned to fight from Fizzlepop Berrytwist. At the Mystery Shack, They showed her how to solve mysteries. At the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop taught Dipper and Mabel how to defend themselves from all evil. Lightning McQueen Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Along with Grubber are always well aquatinted with Lightning McQueen. At the Golden Oak Library, They give him some accessories for battle to train. Even at the Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center, They gave him some racing practice. Fizzlepop and Grubber feels very sorry for Lightning about the death of his coach and crew chief, Doc Hudson aka The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, They didn't understand how was broke in his past. Yuna told Fizzlepop all about Lightning's awful wreck when he encountered Jackson Storm, One of Lightning's back tires pops, Skidded out of control, Hits a wall, flies into an air and gets broken down, But he had Cruz Ramirez to help him back on his wheels. Fizzlepop always knew how he felt when she learned what the Magic of Friendship was all about, She became very passionate to Lightning whenever he needed company. Mater Fizzlepop Berrytwist didn't like Mater at first, But she became friends with him ever since he saved her from getting stuck in the trench. At the Golden Oak Library, They witnessed how Princess Yuna and her friends trained together. Yuna was glad Fizzlepop got along with Mater, Because she knew they'd be friends just like Mater had with Lightning McQueen. Cruz Ramirez Fizzlepop Berrytwist became a good friend to Cruz Ramirez, Because she understands her feelings. At the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop taught Cruz to fight. At the Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center, She got her to practice at the race. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia approved Fizzlepop's loyalty for her, Yuna was glad to see her and Cruz as good friends. Cal Weathers Cal always gets unnoticeable, But Fizzlepop Berrytwist knew how he felt and made him feel company. Tex Dinoco Since Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber were hired by Sensei Garmadon and Tex Dinoco, They were both really pleased to see how they accomplished their job as new trainers. Dusty Crophopper Dusty Crophopper was a good friend to Fizzlepop Berrytwist, He couldn't imagine a reliable unicorn then her. Yuna and her friends trained with the for sometime, They were a great team during training. At the Golden Oak Library, Fizzlepop trained them along with Dusty. In Propwash Junction, They started working together to save many lives. Prince Isamu After Princess Luna gave birth to Prince Isamu, Fizzlepop Berrytwist knew what it was like to great with foals. Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon were grateful to meet him, And it's all thanks to Fizzlepop. At the Golden Oak Library's nursery, She sometimes helps the Beagle Babes with babysitting when not too busy. Prince Indy and Princess Anna After Princess Celestia gave birth to Prince Indy and Princess Anna, Fizzlepop Berrytwist could not believe how special they were. Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon were happy to meet them, They'd be glad to help when needed. At the Golden Oak Library's nursery, Fizzlepop sometimes helps the Beagle Babes with babysitting when not too busy. Prince Tyrone After Princess Cadance gave birth to Prince Tyrone, Fizzlepop Berrytwist couldn't imagine a beautiful newborn prince to be special. At the Golden Oak Library's nursery, Fizzlepop sometimes helps the Beagle Babes with babysitting when not too busy. Ryan "Inside" Laney When Fizzlepop Berrytwist accidentally bumps into Ryan "Inside" Laney, they falls in love with each other. Princess Bubblegum Trivia *Fizzlepop Berrytwist, along with Grubber, makes her very first appearance in Equinelantis: The Return. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist became a brand new best trainer at the Golden Oak Library and Rust-eze and Dinoco Racing Center. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist was best friends with Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez and Dusty Crophopper. *Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer used their magic to restore the horn of Fizzlepop Berrytwist. *Fizzlepop was also called "Maestro of Motivation", just like Cruz. Gallery Tempest Shadow.png|Tempest Shadow with a broken horn Fizzlepop Berrytwist (with Company Logo Flank).png|Fizzlepop with her new company logo flank Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Rivals Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney villainesses Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Characters voiced by Emily Blunt Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Trainers Category:Residents of Golden Oaks Library Category:Rust-eze Category:Dinoco Category:Deuteragonist Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Trainers for Princess Yuna's Company Category:Coaches Category:Sisters Category:Main Deuteragonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure) Category:The Heroic Trainers